Lee and Sakura
by Wolf of the Storm
Summary: Lee and Sakura. They finally get together, but Sakura's other fancy Sasuke is making it difficult for her to stay loyal.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura and Lee Fanfic

Chapter 1

Sakura rolls over in her bed, groaning slightly. Why is she awake? _Stop thinking in third person!_ I tell myself sharply, before sitting up and rubbing my head. I had had the dream again—the one with Lee-san in it. It was the day when we had first met—the day he proclaimed his love to me.

I shake my head, trying to rid myself of these feelings. Com'on, get up! I look at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning. I had to get up soon anyway, so why not get an early start?

I head to the floor's bathroom to take a shower- and instantly remembered why it pays to get up early- hot water. I clean myself thoroughly from the day before, and then hurry out in a towel, only to be stopped by Lee-san himself, looking equally tired—that wore off quick.

"Sakura-san! What are you doing up this early?" Somehow he manages to keep his eyes on mine.

I blush, making sure I'm covered before answering him with a quick, "I couldn't sleep," then, "What are you doing on the girls' floor?" My heart raced, but I didn't let it show.

"Just making sure you were safe," he mumbled, then scooted past me towards the stairs, rustling my towel as he walked by with the wind in his movements. He hadn't showered yet, so his smell was warm and nice, very natural. I breathe it in deep as he passes—then he is gone, but the scent remains on me and my towel. I smile slightly, then straighten my face and head back into my room, shutting the door sharply behind me. I smile widely now that I know no one could see me. _What's wrong with me? Nothing! But Sasuke-san—who cares? _My mind worked in overdrive, until I shut it off and got dressed, humming smally.

The day was typical- work-out, meet up with Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, and Kakashi-sensei for training, then hang out in the dorms—then work out before I went to bed.

We did mock-battles in training, which I really need to improve on, because Naruto-kun beat me- then I hung out in the dorms, hovering on the boy's floor intentionally, talking with Sasuke-san.

Well, I was talking, mumbling, and he was nodding, sometimes mumbling something back. I didn't see Lee-san anywhere, so I said goodbye to Sasuke-san and back upstairs to my floor.

I'm reading on my bed when there is a knock on my door. "Sakura-san?"

"What do you want?" I snap, even though I know it was—sweet, sweet, Lee-san.

"M-may I come in?" he asks softly, and I say "Yes, I guess." He enters. "Well, shut the door behind you." Lee-san does.

I place my bookmark in my book and look at him curiously. "Yes?" My voice doesn't have the sharp edge that I usually took with him, but I said it softly.

He hesitated then sat down on the bed beside me, facing me. My stomach did an odd flip. We sit in silence. I breathe in his scent- its not as nice as it was this morning- more fresh. He must have showered recently.

I reposition myself so I am right beside him, our legs touching slightly. He looks at me, slightly surprised. I give him a small smile, and he smiles back, taking my hand in his.

A knock on the door interrupts us, and we both stand up awkwardly. "Y-yes?" I ask sharply, nervously.

"Have you seen Lee?" I cover Lee-san's mouth quickly, shaking my head at him, ordering him not to answer.

"N-no I haven't- not since this morning."

"Alright…" I wait a few seconds to make sure the inquirer was gone, then take

my hand from his mouth. He was smiling.

"Sakura-san…!" He steps closer to me.

"Lee-san…" I step closer to him, too, my eyes on his. He places a hand on my waist and pulls me even closer. I stare into his eyes and he stares back at me, our minds connecting for that one second, and I feel his heartbeat that close to mine, connected, beating fast to catch mine.

I kiss him softly, and after a second he kisses me back. I place my arms around his neck, kissing him deeper. A knock and someone barging through the door, interrupts us.

"Sakura! Kaka—" Naruto-kun stands in the doorway, one hand on the handle, staring at us.

Lee-san lowered me down and removed his hands, and I took my arms from around his neck, curling them into fists and glaring at Naruto-kun.

"What do you want!"

"Uh…" he still stands there, now scratching the back of his head. "Kakashi-sensei told me to get you, something about a new mission or somethin'…"

"YOU KNOW ITS COMMON COURTESY TO KNOCK AND WAIT FOR AN ANSWER BEFORE YOU ENTER! YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA!" I scream at him, and he recoils slightly, suddenly breaking out of his shock.

"MOST PEOPLE DON'T MAKE OUT IN THEIR ROOMS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM ANYWAYS!"

I look at Lee-kun and smile, catching his hand. "He's my boyfriend." Both of the boy's jaws drop, Naruto-kun lost for words, and Lee-kun just stared at me, then nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Yes! I am the luckiest guy in the world!" He says, eyes tearing up slightly.

"WAIT A SECOND! YOU'LL GO OUT WITH HIM, BUT YOU WON'T GO OUT WITH ME? I definitely look better than him—and my ninja skills are better, too."

I slap him and Lee-kun punches him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the floor. "HOW DARE YOU!" We both scream at Naruto-kun, who quickly regains his position standing in the doorway.

"In…any case…you still…have to come with me, Sakura. Kakashi-sensei demands it."

"Oh, alright, close the door and I'll be out in a minute or two."

Naruto-kun nods, speechless, and complies. I seal the door so no one can enter or listen in. Then I turn towards Lee-kun again. "Umm…"

"Did you really mean that? You want to go out with me?"

"Of course!" I step closer to him and kiss him again, and he wraps his arms around me again, warm and strong. After a minute I break it off reluctantly. "Sorry, I have to go. I just hope it's not for anything stupid…" I grab my things and my weapons, then step back up to him, and hug him. "I dunno when I'll be back, but if I'm back tonight I'll come to your room."

Lee-kun's eyes sparkled with delight—and maybe a tear or two. "I really am the luckiest guy in the world!"

I unseal the door and we go out together. I find Naruto-kun and we all walk down the stairs in silence.

Lee-kun winks at me at the bottom of the steps and heads for his room as Naruto-kun and I walk towards the front door. He's speechless, and remains speechless as Sasuke-san joins us. I say hi to him smally, and he nods at me, looking like he's still not awake.

We reach the front door and find Kakashi-sensei, reading (of course) cross-legged on the front lawn. When he saw us his visible eye twinkled and he shut his book with vigor. He stood up, brushed off his outfit, and looked at each of us.

"You dressed for a mission."

"Of course we did! You told us to!" Naruto-kun says, and I see Sasuke-san roll his eyes.

"Whatever. Com'on." He started walking down a path, and he had taken his book back out. I was going to note that it was dangerous to read and walk, but then I remembered that he read and fought.

"Sensei- where are we going?" I ask instead, trailing somewhat behind the others.

"Forest."

"Why?" Naruto-kun and I ask at once.

"To train, of course."

"But we already trained today!" Naruto-kun insisted. Kakashi-sensei smacked him with his book.

"Hush. I'm at the good part." And silence fell over us. Naruto-kun kicked a rock angrily.

_I hope this isn't going to take too long…_ I think as I pick up my pace slightly to walk beside Sasuke-san. He glances at me and smiles at me from the corner of his mouth. My heart does a flip and I smile back, but I instantly scorn myself. Lee-kun! Lee-kun!

We reach the edge of the forest and Kakashi-sensei talks to us over his book. "Work together to find your way out again."

My jaw drops as the sounds of the city are gone in an instant. We are surrounded by trees.

Kakashi-sensei is gone. Either I had stepped closer to Sasuke-san or he had stepped closer to me.

"Look at the sky." He whispers to me, and I do. The sun was setting towards the west. Away from the city towards the east.

I nod at him and we head east, trekking past Naruto-kun, who was sitting on a tree trunk. "Ramen! My ramen!"

"Com'on Naruto-kun! The sooner we're out of here the sooner we can all eat ramen."

But it was never going to be that easy. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't have brought us out here for a geography lesson.

Something sped through the trees, hiding from us. It ripped in front of us and around us, trying to confuse us as the sun set.

"No. Keep walking."

We reached the edge of the forest, but the thing—whatever it was—started talking then. "Wrong way."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sensei!"

Only Sasuke-san remained quiet, then he disappeared into the trees, dragging me and Naruto-kun with him.

"Something isn't right."

"Who cares! Let's just get out of here!" Naruto-kun started scampering through the trees on the branches, apparently out of his mind.

"Don't even think about trying to jum—" Too late; he did. I shrugged at Sasuke-san and followed, just trying to get out of there.

We all land on the path in the twilight and look at each other strangely. "What was the frickin' point of that?" Naruto-kun asks, and I shrug as I start walking back towards the dorms.

"You don't care, do you, Sakura? Just want to go and see your boyfriend, that's all."

"What!" Sasuke-san asks, his voice husky.

"Yeah, that's right, I caught her making out with—" I punched him in the chest, causing him to fall over.

"Next time it'll be lower, got it?" I growl as I walk past him, Sasuke-san on my heels.

"Wait a second." He grabs my arm and pulls me around to face him. I avoid his eyes. "You're going out with someone?"

"Yeah, I am." I blush, and pull out of his grip, inside going, "_He touched me! Yippee!_" "Does that bother you, Sasuke-san?" I smile at him innocently.

He shrugs and we continue walking. Before we reach the dorms, he stops me and kisses me on the cheek. My eyes are wide with shock. "Wha—"

"Don't tell anyone." He walks into the dorms and I follow, my mind a mess.

I find Lee-kun's room and knock. He pulls open the door and smiles at me brightly, nodding at me to come inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I do, and am not surprised at how plain it is. The room is a dull gray, like my own, and he had a simple bed with a desk and a dresser. A lone chair sits in the corner. On the desk is a picture of Gai-sensei.

He slides the door shut again, glances at me and then glances away again. I walk past him and seal his door like I sealed mine. Lee-kun touches me softly on the shoulder, and I turn to face him. "Hi, Sakura-san."

"'Ello, Lee-kun." I place my hand on his chest softly, and we look at each other for a minute.

"D-do you want to sit down?" I nod and he sits on the lone chair. I sit next to him, our bodies close. He places an arm around my shoulder, and rests his head against mine. "How was your day?"

"Interesting," I reply, leaning into his arm softly. "Yours?"

"Just training. Gai-sensei was telling me…" he started just talking, and I was paying attention, really, but my focus was more on how he stroked my arm softly, how he burrowed his face in my neck, when he realized that I was no longer listening, and kissed it softly.

I was surprised to hear Sasuke-san's voice at that moment. "Don't tell anyone."

I shake my head mentally to clear it, my mind a mess again. I try to block it out, how soft his lips felt against my cheek, but blocking out someone who had consumed all of your time before is not the easiest thing to do, especially when he is returning my feelings.

Lee-kun kisses me on the cheek, and my stomach lurches guiltily. "What's wrong?" he asks, and I shake my head, turning to face him. He kisses me softly on the lips, and I kiss him softly back. He then rests his forehead against mine, grinning wildly at me. I grin back at him, but inside I was having a battle with myself.


End file.
